1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a washing machine having a door with an improved outer structure and a manufacturing method of the door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is an apparatus that washes laundry using electric power. Washing machines are generally classified into pulsator-type washing machines and drum-type washing machines according to how washing is performed. A pulsator-type washing machine includes a cabinet provided with a top opening to insert and remove laundry, a tub provided in the cabinet to store wash water, a rotational tub rotatably provided in the tub, a motor to rotate the rotational tub, and a door to open and close the top opening.
Recently, decoration has been added to the door to provide an elegant design and distinguish the door from the cabinet. In conventional cases, decoration was implemented through a post processing such as color spray, chromium plating and bonding. Such post processing operations produce waste water and pollutants and are therefore hardly eco-friendly and raise manufacturing costs.